Their Kid
by The Alternative Source
Summary: "Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" It was crazy. I had accepted the fact that we were having a kid. But I hadn't thought of the actual person growing in there. Their kid. Fuu/Mugen. Part 1 of Kids Compilation.


Their Kid

By The Alternative Source

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo. Wish I did!

/

Author's Note: So as promised here is the first part of my oneshots with pregnant Fuu. Don't know why but I can't resist this. For some reason it makes me happy to see Fuu pregnant and Mugen as her husband. Ahhhhh...as long as it makes me happy. Lol. Enjoy!

/

On with the story...

/

"Stop twitching," she said with a soft smile, "It won't be that bad."

"I'm not twitching," I grumbled as I slid my hands into my pockets,

"It's not going to be that bad," I frowned at my wife and looked down at myself before looking back at her, "You don't look bad at all. You look handsome."

I shook my head. Fuu was crazy. I looked awkward as hell while she looked perfect. She was wearing a pink summer dress that pushed up her much larger breasts and black leggings with some black flip flops. Simple but perfect for Fuu. And her face...damn it. He wouldn't tell her this but being pregnant had made her even hotter. He couldn't explain why being pregnant was doing this to her but she was glowing all the time. She was perfect.

But...her point of view on what he was wearing was ridiculous. He was wearing khaki shorts with a red polo. He was wearing flip flops as well but his hair was smoothed out and in a ponytail. Honestly he looked like a fucking preppy boy. But she thought he looked handsome and in turn couldn't keep her hands to herself. So he dealt with it. For now.

Small price that he had to pay because they were here. Sitting in a doctor's room waiting to get a sonogram. He had missed the first couple ones because he needed to work on the new sword shop they had just opened. Fuu said she didn't mind but he had an inkling that she wanted him there. So when she told him she had another appointment he had told her he would come. And that made her go apeshit for some reason. She had made sure he looked nice and respectable before they headed out and kept beaming that damn sexy smile at him every time she looked over her magazine.

He narrowed his eyes slightly, 'She's hiding something.'

At that moment someone knocked on the door and walked in. It was the doctor. He greeted Fuu and looked at me in surprise.

"This is my husband, Mugen."

The doctor held out his hand, "Hello. I'm Doctor Yamamoto."

Fuu gave me a small look that said 'you better shake his hand' and I gripped his hand quickly. The doctor walked over to Fuu and gave her a soft smile as he helped her up onto the examination table. If it wasn't that this guy was old as dirt I would have told him to keep his hands to himself. The doctor pulled out a stool and sat next to her and began flipping through a folder. I felt so damn awkward standing there watching the doctor chat with Fuu that I was pulled out of my thought abruptly when she said my name.

She was holding her hand out and beckoning me to sit on the other side of the examination table. I grabbed her hand and sat and waited for whatever happens next. The doctor put his folder away and began bustling away with some contraption next to him.

"Usual today Fuu?" he asked with a soft chuckle.

'What?' I looked at the old fool and then looked back at Fuu. They both had this weird twinkle in their eyes. Now he knew she was hiding something, "What..."

"Let's get to it then," the doctor interrupted his question and I watched in confusion as Fuu pulled up her pink dress to expose her belly. Some gel was applied to her stomach and then the Doctor pressed some kind of remote sized thing against her stomach.

*Thump Thump* *Thump Thump*

Fuu squeezed my hand as I looked around the room to try and figure out where that thumping was coming from. My eyes landed on a screen that looked all fuzzy. It was a screen with odd shapes...

Something came over me then. I felt myself stop breathing as I realized what that thumping was and what I was seeing. A heartbeat. A small body. Jumpy movements.

'My kid.'

Now I'm not the sappy lovey dovey type but there was something about seeing this that took my breathe away, made my heart beat a ducking mile a minute, and my eyes sting.

'My kid.'

"Would you like to know the sex?"

"What?" I tore my eyes away momentarily from the screen and saw the geezer was grinning.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

I looked back at Fuu and saw that same suspicious look turn into a full blown smile. This is what she was hiding. She squeezed his hand, "What do you think? Do you want to know?"

Before I knew what I was saying a yes sprang forth from my lips. The geezer smiled again and began moving that thing around on Fuu's stomach while peering at the screen. It was...fucking crazy. I had accepted the fact that we were having a kid. But I hadn't thought of the actual person growing in there. Those small legs and feet would help that kid run amok in the house. Those hands would probably get tangled up in my hair. And that small face...it would be smiling, laughing, crying, or burping. And he or she would be their kid. THEIR KID.

"It's a...hmmm...it's a girl."

"A what?" I asked again in shock.

"A girl. Congratulations." I sat there as the news hit me. Their little girl would be running amok in their house. Their little girl would probably get her hands tangled in my hair. Their little girl...my little girl would be smiling, laughing, crying or burping.

"My little girl."

Fuu's smile widened, even if that didn't seem possible because she was already beaming at him, as her eyes filled with tears. Instantly I leaned forward and kissed the woman who was giving me a baby girl. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she kissed me, "A girl."

I leaned my head against hers, "Our girl."

For the first time in my life I thanked whoever was up there for what I had. I had Fuu. My annoyingly fucking beautiful and hot tempered wife. And I had a little girl on the way that, with their combined personalities, would be a force to be reckoned with. Guaranteed.

/

**THE END!**

/

Author's Note: This is the end for now. I've already put together a few ideas for this compilation of stories that centre (and yes its centre) around pregnant Fuu and their kids. Can't wait to post them.

So tell me what you think about this and if there are any issues. I did not use a Beta for this so any help would be appreciated.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, AND HIT THAT LITTLE BUTTON TO REVIEW!**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
